Fallen
by stepstephiie
Summary: Jongin adalah sisi gelap yang tak tersentuh dan Sehun adalah kebalikannya. Pertemuan pertama mereka telah membuat suatu garis takdir yang tidak terbantah, dan Jongin hanya tidak tahu bahwa niat awal permainannya akan berujung pada dirinya yang terikat dengan Takdir yang ditentukan tuhan untuknya. #Kaihun #Yaoi #mafia!kai #pedo!kai
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

FALLEN

.

INTRO : BOY MEET EVIL

.

KJI + OSH

.

T+

.

.

Writter by Stepstephiie ©2017

.

.

 _PRESENT_

 _._

 _._

" _It's too evil…."_

.

.

* * *

Suara tembakan yang bersautan menggema di sebuah sudut kota yang tampak terlihat sepi dan Jongin memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menghabiskan seluruh peluru dalam Senjata api jenis _MP7_ miliknya.

Matanya yang setajam elang berpencar menyeluruh mencari celah untuk menyudahi ini. Mendapat serangan secara tiba-tiba tanpa adanya pengawalan ketat untuk melindunginya membuat Jongin mendecah kesal.

Jongin keluar dari tempat dia bersembunyi dan menembaki siapapun yang menghalanginya secara membabi buta tidak memperdulikan kemungkinan seseorang itu bukanlah musuhnya melainkan hanya seorang warga sipil yang mendapat kesialan karna berada disana.

 _Karna pada dasarnya Jongin tidak memiliki rasa mengasihani sedikitpun._

Maka dari itu Jongin akan membunuh mereka tanpa tersisa satupun.

Hanya selang beberapa menit dari keputusan Jongin untuk menghabisi mereka semua, sudut kota itu telah dipenuhi tubuh tergeletak tidak bernyawa dengan darah yang menggenang mengotori jalanan _beraspal_ itu.

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya dengan begitu angkuh, tidak perduli bahwa darah yang menggenang itu mengotori sepatu mahal, tidak perduli bahwa dia menginjak tubuh manusia tak bernyawa di sepanjang jalan tersebut.

" _Ahjussi,_ kenapa kau menginjak mereka seperti itu?" langkah Jongin terhenti saat mendengar suara seseorang yang bertanya padanya.

Jongin memutar tubuhnya dan mengerutkan keningnya saat menemukan sesosok anak kecil tengah menatapnya dengan mata bulat milik anak itu. _Terlalu berani untuk ukuran seorang anak laki-laki kecil yang menatap langsung ke arahnya._

Jongin mendesah jenuh, dia tidak menyukai anak kecil dan Jongin tidak mempunyai banyak waktu untuk menjawab pertanyaan bodoh dari anak kecil itu.

Maka Jongin mendekati anak itu dan mengarahkan senjata api miliknya tepat di kening anak kecil itu.

" _Ahjussi,_ apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" pertanyaan begitu polos yang keluar dari anak kecil itu sembari mengerjapkan kedua matanya merasa bingung dengan apa yang akan diperbuat orang dewasa dihadapannya ini.

"Membunuhmu." Tatapan Jongin terlihat datar, tidak terselip sedikitpun rasa kasihan dihatinya saat melihat anak kecil itu.

 _Karna bagi Jongin mereka semua sama saja. Terlalu busuk hanya untuk mendapat sebuah rasa kasihan darinya._

Tangan Jongin bersiap menarik pelatuk dari senapannya sebelum anak kecil itu menarik tangan lebih dulu.

" _Ahjussi,_ Tanganmu berdarah." Sosok kecil itu berteriak panik melihat darah yang berada dilengan Jongin.

" _Ahjussi_ cepat duduk aku akan mengobatimu sebelum kau dibawa kerumah sakit." Anak itu dengan beraninya menarik lengan Jongin dan menyuruh Jongin untuk duduk di tepi jalan _beraspal itu_ , tidak memperdulikan bahwa mereka berada diantara kumpulan tubuh manusia tidak bernyawa dengan darah yang kian mengalir mengotori jalanan itu.

" _Ahjussi_ ulurkan tanganmu." Anak kecil itu menarik lengan Jongin yang terluka dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam ranselnya.

"kau tidak perlu seperti itu, ini akan segera sembuh." Jongin berniat menarik lengannya dari genggaman anak kecil itu sebelum anak itu mendelik tajam ke arahnya dan membuat Jongin mengurungkan niatnya.

Tatapan anak itu jauh dari kata menakutkan, Justru Jongin merasa bahwa tatapan anak itu terlihat _menggemaskan._

"Cha! Sudah selesai." Anak itu berteriak gembira saat sudah mengobati lengan Jongin.

Sedangkan Jongin hanya tersenyum tipis melihat lengannya yang dipenuhi _plester_ bergambar _dinosaurus._ untuk pertama kalinya Jongin menampilkan senyum tipis dibibirnya selain seringai menyeramkan yang selama ini melekat di dirinya.

"Kenapa kau bisa berada disini?" Tanya Jongin mulai merasa tertarik dengan anak ini.

"Aku merasa bosan karna _eomma_ terus berbicara dengan temannya tanpa menyadari keberadaan ku." Keluh anak itu kepada Jongin yang tanpa sadar menarik sudut bibirnya, _tersenyum._

"Ah _eomma!"_ anak itu berteriak seolah baru saja mengingat sesuatu yang dia lupakan.

" _Ahjussi_ aku harus segera pergi sepertinya _eomma_ sudah menungguku." Anak kecil itu segera beranjak dari posisinya dan berniat pergi sebelum Jongin menahan lengan kecil itu.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Ah Aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku, _Anyeonghaseyo naneun Oh Sehun imnida._ senang berkenalan denganmu _ahjussi."_ Anak itu membungkukkan tubuhnya ke arah Jongin saat memperkenalkan dirinya.

" _Ahjussi_ aku harus benar-benar harus pergi sekarang sebelum _eomma_ menghukumku. Sampai Jumpa _Ahjussi."_ Ucap Anak kecil bernama Oh Sehun itu dengan riang dan segera berlari meninggalkan Jongin seorang diri.

"Namaku _Kim Jongin,_ senang berkenalan denganmu. _"_ Lirih Jongin.

Jongin merogoh saku celana bahannya dan mengambil benda pipih berbentuk persegi panjang bernama ponsel dari dalam sana. Tangan nya begerak lincah menekan papan tombol itu untuk menghubungi seseorang disebrang sana.

"Hancurkan keluarga Oh, bunuh mereka semua kecuali seseorang bernama Oh Sehun" Ucap Jongin dengan lantang memotong ucapan seseorang disebrang sana yang sedang memberi _salam_ kepadanya.

Jongin memandang _plester_ yang di berikan Sehun dengan seringai jahat dibibirnya.

" _karna dia milikku…."_ Dan Jongin sudah memutuskan bahwa dia harus memiliki anak itu bagaimana pun caranya.

* * *

Jongin tidak pernah sebahagia ini saat mendengar berita kematian seseorang dan saat mendengar berita kematian keluarga Oh membuat seringai tidak pernah lepas dari bibirnya.

Matanya kembali membaca sebuah berkas yang sudah dibacanya berulang kali.

 _Oh Sehun_

 _Male_

 _9 years old_

Jongin mendesah mengasihani nasib yang di terima anak itu. _Terlalu malang walau tidak semalang dirinya._

Seringai Jongin semakin lebar saat mengingat sesuatu. _Bukankah dirinya harus memainkan drama saat ini? Berpura-pura menjadi sosok yang baik di depan anak itu?_

Jongin tidak sabar untuk segera memulai permainannya, permainan yang membuat anak itu bertekuk lutut di kakinya.

Ya, Jongin menginginkan itu.

Jongin menginginnya.

Menginginkan anak itu berada didalam dekapannya, berada di bawah kakinya, dan berada tepat dibawah _tubuhnya._

Jongin ingin membuat anak itu _hancur,_ benar-benar _hancur._

Kembali di ingatkan Jongin bukanlah orang baik, dirinya jauh dari kata-kata itu. Dan Jongin tidak ingin membuang waktunya lebih lama lagi hanya untuk mendapatkan _mainannya._

.

.

Langkah Jongin terdengar nyaring saat sepatu kulit miliknya bersentuhan dengan dinginnya lantai rumah sakit ini.

Matanya mengedar mengamati dengan teliti ruangan yang sedang dicarinya, seringai kecil bersemayam dibibirnya saat melihat pintu ruangan yang sedang dicarinya berada tepat dihadapannya.

 _Bukankah ini saat yang tepat untuk memulai permainannya?_

Tangannya terulur dan memegang gagang pintu itu, memutarnya dengan hati-hati agar tidak mengejutkan seseorang yang berada diruangan itu.

Pintu yang terbuka lebar setelah Jongin membukanya menampilkan sesosok anak kecil bersurai hitam yang sedang menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua tangannya.

Bahu anak itu berguncang hebat, isakan-isakan kecil terdengar darinya menandakan anak itu tengan menangis saat ini.

"Sehun." suara berat Jongin memenuhi ruangan itu.

Sehun yang merasa mendengar seseorang memanggilnya mengangkat wajahnya yang dia sembunyikan diantara kedua tangannya.

Isakan kembali terdengar dari Sehun saat manik matanya tepat bertemu dengan manik mata Jongin yang sedang menatapnya.

" _ahjussi.…"_ Sehun memanggil Jongin dengan suara seraknya.

Jongin tidak tahu, sudut hatinya menjerit saat melihat Sehun saat ini. Mata bulat itu memandang Jongin dengan kehampaan dan kesedihan, wajah itu pucat pasi terlihat sedang menyembunyikan pemderitaannya yang mendalam, Sehun sedang berada di titik terendah dalam hidupnya.

 _Sama seperti Jongin yang dahulu._

" _ahjussi.…"_ Sehun kembali memanggilnya dan berjalan mencoba menghampirinya. Kaki kecil itu terlihat bergetar seolah tidak mampu menahan tubuh kecil itu.

" _ahjussi…."_ Sehun terjatuh tepat dihadapan Jongin membuat Jongin dengan segera menundukkan tubuhnya menyamai tubuh anak itu.

" _ahjussi, ku mohon tolong aku."_ Dan Jongin tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan selain menarik tubuh mungil itu ke dalam dekapannya.

Sehun meluapkan semuanya dalam dekapan Jongin, tidak memperdulikan bahwa tangisan Sehun membasahi kemejanya, tidak memperdulikan jasnya yang kemungkinan akan rusak karna Sehun meremasnya begitu kuat, karna jauh di luar pemikiran Jongin, Jongin hanya ingin anak itu melepaskan segalanya, melepaskan seluruh rasa sakit yang dia miliki dan membaginya kepada Jongin.

"Tenang saja aku akan menolongmu, aku akan melindungi." _Karena kau milikku._

.

.

.

 _To Be Continue_

Stepstephiie © 2017

2017.08.13


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

FALLEN

.

CHAPTER 1 : BEGIN

.

KJI + OSH

.

T+

.

.

Writter by Stepstephiie ©2017

.

.

 _PRESENT_

 _._

 _._

" _Because….You make me Begin"_

.

.

* * *

Sehun menyembunyikan tubuh mungilnya dibelakang Jongin, Tangannya menggenggam erat celana bahan Jongin saat merasa takut melihat orang-orang tidak dikenalinya. Jongin yang mengetahui bahwa Sehun merasa ketakutan hanya membelai surai _rambut_ berwarna _arang_ itu dengan lembut.

"Ada apa kau memanggil kami Jongin?" seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dengan wajah yang terlihat _oriental_ berbicara dengan suara beratnya yang begitu dingin.

"Aku mempunyai perintah untukmu Yunho." Jongin menjawab ucapan seseorang bernama Yunho seperti biasanya, _terlalu datar._

"Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin menitipkan seorang anak kecil padamu, rawat dia aku akan mengambilnya saat aku sudah menginginkannya."

"Kau bercanda?" Yunho menarik sudut alis mendengar ucapan Jongin.

"Apakah kau pernah melihatku bercanda selama aku hidup?" Wajah Jongin masih sama tidak ada _penggambaran_ yang berubah dari wajahnya.

"Anak itu?" Yunho melirik dengan matanya yang gelap ke arah Sehun yang semakin mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Ya."

"Kau mengadopsinya?"

"Ya dan berhenti bertanya lakukan saja apa yang kuperintahkan." Potong Jongin sebelum Yunho bertanya sesuatu yang tidak penting menurutnya.

" _Ahjussi_ kau ingin meninggalkanku?" Jongin menundukkan kepalanya dan menemukan Sehun sedang menatapnya dengan mata bulatnya yang terlihat berkaca-kaca. _Anak ini ingin menangis._

Isakan kecil mulai terdengar dari bibir mungil milik Sehun membuat Jongin menundukkan tubuhnya meyamai tinggi badan anak itu.

"Tidak! Aku hanya menitipkanmu kepada mereka." Sehun menundukkan kepalanya bahunya berguncang menahan tangisnya yang akan meledak.

" _Ahjussi_ ku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku seperti _eomma_ dan _appa_ , _jebal._ " Tangan Sehun meremas pelan bahu Jongin, berharap Jongin tidak akan meninggalkannya seperti yang dilakukan kedua orang tuanya.

"A-A-Aku akan menuruti apapun yang _ahjussi_ inginkan, aku berjanji akan menjadi anak baik, kumohon _ahjussi_ jangan tinggalkan aku." Sehun menangkup kedua tangannya memohon dihadapan Jongin dengan airmata yang terus mengalir membasahi pipi yang berisi itu.

Jongin menyeringai, hatinya bersorak gembira saat melihat Sehun yang terlihat sangat membutuhkannya.

 _Karena Sehun hanya tidak tahu, orang yang sangat dia butuhkan saat ini adalah orang yang telah melenyapkan kedua orang tuanya._

"Kalau begitu kau harus ikut dengan mereka, kau sudah berjanji akan menuruti apapun yang aku inginkan bukan?" Jongin menangkup kedua pipi Sehun dan menatap langsung ke dalam manik mata anak itu.

"Kau harus melakukannya jika ingin menjadi _milikku, kau mengerti?"_ Itu bukanlah pertanyaan yang Jongin berikan kepada Sehun itu lebih terdengar seperti perintah dan Sehun memang harus menurutinya, _karena memang itulah yang Jongin inginkan dari Sehun._

Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya walau tidak sepenuhnya mengerti akan ucapan Jongin yang Sehun tahu Jongin tidak akan meninggalkannya. _Hanya itu yang bisa dia percayai saat ini._

"Hey anak manis siapa namamu?" Sehun merapatkan tubuhnya ke arah Jongin saat merasa Takut dengan seseorang yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam melihat Sehun.

"Sehun." Cicit Sehun dengan pelan membuat sosok itu tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Namaku Kim Jaejoong kau bisa memanggilku Jaejoong _hyung_ atau kau boleh memanggil ku _eomma_ buat panggilan senyaman mungkin untukmu, jadi kau mau berteman denganku?" Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sehun menunggu Sehun menyambut uluran Tangannya.

Sehun menatap uluran Tangan Jaejoong dengan ragu, matanya menatap Jongin seolah meminta izin dan Jongin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui apa yang di maksud Sehun.

Tangan Sehun menyambut uluran tangan Jaejoong dengan ragu membuat Jaejoong menarik tangan anak itu dan memeluknya.

"Kau akan bahagia Sehun, kau akan bahagia bersama ku, aku akan pastikan itu." Jaejoong berbisik dengan lembut di telinga Sehun.

Matanya memerah menahan laju air mata yang sudah berdesakkan di dalam kelopak matanya.

' _Kenapa Jongin harus menghancurkan hidup anak ini, kenapa Jongin membuat semua anak kecil tidak bersalah merasakan rasa sakit yang dia rasakan, Kenapa dan kenapa?'_ Batin Jaejoong bertanya-tanya.

Jaejoong tidak ingin Sehun seperti adiknya, Jaejoong tidak ingin Sehun bernasib sama seperti adiknya _yang mati di tangan Jongin._ Jaejoong tidak ingin, dia tidak akan pernah membiarkan kejadian seperti itu terulang kembali, _tidak akan pernah._ Maka sebelum itu semua terjadi Jaejoong akan melindungi Sehun dengan cara apapun walaupun harus mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri.

Jaejoong merasa bahunya basah dan melihat tubuh anak ini berguncang, _anak ini menangis kembali karena perbuatan Jongin._

"Lupakan semuanya Sehun. Lupakan semua rasa sakit yang kau alami. Aku ada bersamamu, aku akan melindungi." Dan Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Jaejoong, memberikan seluruh kepercayaan kepada laki-laki bertubuh hangat ini.

"Kemana aku harus membawa anak itu?" Yunho menatap Jongin tidak memperdulikan _kekasihnya_ yang semakin erat memeluk tubuh mungil bocah itu.

" _Bergen, Norwegia."_

* * *

 _Bergen,_ kota terbesar kedua di Norwegia, kota yang dijulukin _'kota hujan'_ atau _'seattlenya'_ _eropa._ Kota dengan Jumlah penduduk _243.960_ dan Sehun adalah salah satu penduduk yang dibesarkan di kota itu.

Waktu terus berjalan, _Detik ke menit, menit ke jam, jam ke hari, hari ke minggu, minggu ke bulan dan bulan ke tahun._ Mereka bergerak secara tetap pada rotasinya. Mereka bergerak menjadi saksi bertumbuhnya seseorang.

Sehun telah tumbuh menjadi anak yang penuh senyuman dengan latar belakang gelap yang dia miliki. Sehun telah tumbuh dengan penuh kasih sayang dari kedua orang tua angkatnya.

Dan Sehun telah tumbuh hanya untuk menjadi _milik Kim Jongin._

.

.

Sehun berlari sekuat yang dia bisa, kakinya terus dipaksakannya agar berlari lebih cepat lagi.

 _Lebih cepat_

 _Lebih cepat_

Hatinya terus berteriak mengatakan dirinya harus berlari lebih cepat agar sampai dengan segera dirumahnya.

Bukan tanpa alasan Sehun membuang seluruh _energi_ yang dia punya secara percuma seperti ini. Bukan tanpa alasan, bukan, karena alasan di balik dia berlari seperti ini adalah _Jongin menunggunya. Ahjussi-nya menunggunya._

Maka Sehun terus berlari menghiraukan _akal sehatnya_ yang berteriak lelah, kakinya yang terus _merontah_ dan Sehun tidak perduli akan hal itu yang Sehun perdulikan saat ini adalah bertemu dengan Jongin, _Ahjussi-nya._

Sehun menarik napasnya dengan panjang saat berada tepat di depan pintu rumahnya, tangannya terasa bergetar dengan sendirinya saat memegang gagang pintu itu dan perlahan tapi pasti Sehun membuka pintu itu dengan seluruh luapan yang bergemuruh di dadanya.

Tas ransel yang di sampirkan di sebelah bahunya terjatuh saat melihat sosok yang selama ini dia tunggu. Sosok yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan tajam.

Sehun merasa sosok itu tidak berubah sedikitpun tetap sama seperti terakhir kali Sehun melihatnya, _delapan tahun yang lalu._

" _Ahjussi.…"_ Lirih Sehun.

Kaki Sehun melangkah dengan tertatih mendekati Jongin yang hanya diam melihatnya dan mata Sehun terasa memanas saat berdiri tepat dihadapan sosok itu.

Sehun tidak dapat lagi memendung perasaannya sehingga melempar tubuhnya ke dalam dekapan Jongin dan memeluknya dengan erat, tidak perduli bahwa kemungkinan Jongin tidak menyukai perlakuannya, karena yang Sehun inginkan adalah sosok ini mengetahui bahwa dia merindukan Jongin dengan sangat.

" _Ahjussi…." isakan_ Sehun terdengar memilukan, menandakan dia benar-benar merindukan sosok yang sedang dipeluknya.

"Aku disini." Jawaban singkat yang diberikan Jongin membuat isakan Sehun semakin mengeras dan membasahi kemeja Jongin dengan airmatanya.

"Aku merindukanmu _Ahjussi,_ benar-benar merindukanmu." Sambung Sehun di selah tangisannya.

"Aku tahu." Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Jongin yang hanya memandang datar ke arahnya.

"Kau menjadi anak baik disini?" Sehun menganggukan kepalanya berkali-kali masih dengan airmata yang terus mengalir disudut matanya.

"Aku tidak pernah merepotkan Yunho _hyung_ maupun Jaejoong _hyung,_ aku tidak pernah mengeluh, aku tidak pernah membuat masalah disekolahku, aku tidak pernah menangis dan selalu menuruti apapun yang dikatakan Jaejoong _hyung,_ karena Jaejoong _hyung_ berkataaku harus menjadi anak baik agar _Ahjussi_ mau menemuiku."

"Aku terlalu takut membayangkan _ahjussi_ yang tidak ingin menemuiku. Tidak, aku tidak mau!" Tangisan Sehun kembali terdengar saat bayangan Jongin yang tidak ingin bertemu dengan terus berputar dipikirannya.

"Berhentilah menangis, aku sudah disini, berdiri dihadapanmu dan menemuimu jadi berhentilah menangis."

" _Ahjussi…."_

"Berkemaslah. aku kemari karena ingin menjemputmu, kau akan ikut bersamaku. Kita akan kembali ke _korea."_

.

.

.

T.B.C

* * *

Well aku sangat senang dengan respon positif kalian, padahal aku masih newbie tapi kalian sudah mau menerimaku. Terima kasih banyak atas semua dukungannya, semakin kalian ngasih semangat dan masukan buat aku, semakin semangat aku buat lanjut nulisnya. Jadi jangan lupa review ya~~

Dan ada beberapa hal yang akan aku jelaskan.

1\. umur berapa Jongin?

\- Jarak umur dia sama Sehun itu 18 tahun ya, jangan tanya kenapa jauh banget karena menurut informasi yang kubaca seorang mafia belum bisa mencapai kesuksesan yang sempurna saat dia masih belia makanya ku buat dia berumur begitu dewasa. Jadi kalo Sehun berumur 9 tahun saat itu maka Jongin berumur 27 tahun, selanjutnya kalian bisa hitung sendiri umur Jongin berapa.

2\. kenapa Sehun panggil Jongin _ahjussi_ tapi sama Yunjae _Hyung?"_

 _\- Ahjussi_ itu bisa dibilang panggilan untuk orang yang tidak terlalu dekat, ingatkan pertemuan Jongin sama Sehun itu singkat dan Sehun dibesarkan oleh Yunjae sedari kecil makanya dia bisa manggil hyung sama mereka.

Pokoknya untuk yang mau bertanya, silakan bertanya aku bakal jawab biar kalian ga bingung. Sekian terima kasih.

.

.

.

Stepstephiie © 2017

2016.08.16


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

FALLEN

.

CHAPTER 1.1 : BEGIN

.

KJI + OSH

.

T+

.

.

Writter by Stepstephiie ©2017

.

.

 _PRESENT_

 _._

 _._

" _Because….You make me Begin"_

.

.

* * *

Sehun telah sampai ditempat dimana dia dilahirkan lebih tepatnya dia telah menginjakkan kakinya di _korea. Tempat semua masa lalunya yang kelam._

Penerbangan yang memakan waktu hampir _dua puluh enam jam_ membuat Sehun merasa kepalanya sangat pusing, perutnya terasa seperti sedang diputar-putar, kakinya pun terasa sangat lemas.

Ini kali kedua dirinya menaiki pesawat terbang, kali pertama dia menaiki pesawat adalah saat dia berumur _Sembilan tahun_ saat _Ahjussi-nya_ mengirimnya kesana ke _norwegia._

" _Ahjussi_ kemana kita akan pergi?" Sehun menggenggam erat ujung jas Jongin merasa Takut jika Jongin meninggalkannya seorang diri disini.

" _Mansion-_ ku." Sehun menatap Jongin dengan sebal. Sejak di dalam pesawat tadi Jongin tidak pernah mengajak Sehun berbicara sedikitpun. Pria yang memiliki rahang yang kuat serta wajah yang tegas hanya sibuk membolak-balik kertas yang berada di hadapannya.

Sehun berniat ingin melemparkan pertanyaan kembali kepada Jongin sebelum sebuah mobil _Limousine_ berhenti tepat di depan mereka.

"Masuklah." Jongin menarik tangan Sehun dan membiarkan Sehun memasuki mobilnya terlebih dahulu.

" _Ahjussi_ apakah Yunho _hyung_ danJaejoong _hyung_ tidak ikut bersama kita?" Sehun kembali bertanya kepada Jongin yang sudah kembali terfokus pada _ipad_ yang berada dalam genggamannya.

"Mereka akan menyusul." Jongin menjawab pertanyaan Sehun tanpa harus mengalihkan pandangannya dari _ipad_ di tangannya.

Sehun menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Jongin seolah menyadari bahwa Jongin tidak ingin diganggu olehnya. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela saat menyadari mobil yang ditumbangi mereka sudah berjalan mengantarkan mereka ke tempat tujuan.

Pandangan Sehun berubah sedih, matanya terasa berkabut akan airmata yang siap meluncur membasahi kedua belah pipinya. Kenangan menyesakkan itu datang _kembali._ Memutar seperti _roll film_ dalam pikirannya.

 _Orang tuanya dibunuh tepat didepan matanya._

Sehun menekan dadanya menghilangkan rasa sakit yang secara tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Napas Sehun terasa tersendat dan suaranya seolah tertahan di tenggorokkannya.

 _Sehun membutuhan sesuatu untuk menghilang rasa sakit ini._

 _Sehun membutuhkan sebuah pelukan yang mampu menenangkan dirinya._

Sehun membutuhkan dekapan itu dari _Jongin._

Tubuh Sehun terasa kaku saat Jongin menarik tubuhnya secara tiba-tiba ke dalam dekapannya. _Membelai surai arangnya dengan lembut._

 _Sehun merindukan ini._

 _Sehun merindukan dekapan Jongin._

 _Dekapan yang Sehun rasakan delapan tahun lalu._

"Tidurlah, kau terlihat sangat lelah hari ini." Suara lembut yang diberikan Jongin membuat Sehun merasa jauh lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. ucapan yang di keluarkan Jongin seperti sebuah _mantra,_ apapun yang diucapkan Jongin seperti sebuah perintah yang t _ersistem_ di dalam pikirannya dan Sehun tidak akan pernah bisa menolak itu sekecil apapun.

* * *

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya saat tidak lagi merasakan pergerakkan dari kendaraan yang ditumpanginya.

" _Ahjussi,_ apakah kita sudah sampai?" Suara Sehun terdengar serak, matanya sedikit tertutup menandakan nyawanya belum terkumpul sepenuhnya.

"Ya. Cepat turun." Jongin melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari dalam mobilnya meninggalkan Sehun yang sedang merenggut seorang diri disana.

"Dasar _Ahjussi_ _bipolar!"_ Sehun mendumal tapi tetap keluar dari mobil tersebut dan berlari kecil untuk menyamai langkah Jongin di depannya.

" _Ahjussi,_ apakah kita akan tinggal disini?" Mata Sehun berbinar memandang takjub akan tempat tinggal yang akan segera dia tempati.

"Ya."

" _Ahjussi,_ kau memang yang terbaik." Sehun memberikan kedua ibu jarinya ke arah Jongin yang hanya memandang datar dirinya.

"Selamat datang Tuan besar dan Tuan muda!" Sehun dengan segera merapatkan tubuhnya ke arah Jongin saat merasa Takut akan orang-orang yang berlarian menghampiri mereka dan menundukkan tubuh mereka ke arah Jongin.

"Siapkan kamar untuk Sehun."

"Sudah kami siapkan Tuan." Jongin tidak menjawab ucapan orang itu dan mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Sehun yang tengah menatapnya.

"Pergilah ke kamarmu, mereka akan menunjukkannya."

" _Ahjussi_ , kita tidak tidur bersama?" Sehun memandang polos ke arah Jongin yang hanya menatap dingin ke arahnya.

"Tidak, Kita tidak tidur bersama jadi cepatlah pergi ke kamarmu. Aku juga sudah mendaftarkanmu di sebuah sekolah disini kau bisa langsung masuk mulai besok. Aku harus pergi." Ucap Jongin segera beranjak meninggalkan Sehun yang hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Jongin.

" _Ahjussi, jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri. Jebal!"_ Lirih Sehun pelan sembari menatap mobil Jongin yang bergerak pergi meninggalkan mansion itu.

* * *

Sehun telah memulai sekolahnya sejak _seminggu_ yang lalu. Sekolah itu tidak begitu buruk yang sebenarnya adalah sekolah itu jauh dari kata buruk. Sehun juga mampu beradaptasi dengan cepat dalam _seminggu_ dia sudah memiliki _tiga_ orang teman yang selalu menemaninya dan itu membuat Sehun bahagia.

Walaupun kenyataanya Sehun tidak sebahagia yang dipikirkan oleh orang lain. Karena orang yang selalu Sehun butuhkan saat ini tidak ada disampingnya.

 _Ahjussi-_ Nya menghilang.

Menghilang meninggalkannya sendirian di dalam mansion besar itu.

Terakhir Sehun bertemu dengannya adalah saat Jongin mengantarnya ke mansion itu dan meninggalkannya begitu saja dan itu sudah terhitung selama _seminggu._

Sehun merindukannya.

Benar-benar merindukan Jongin.

Akal sehatnya selalu menjerit kesakitan saat tidak melihat Jongin di dalam _mansion_ itu. _Setiap hari, setiap malam_ Sehun selalu menunggunya, berharap Jongin berdiri di hadapannya dan mendekapnya.

 _Sehun menginginkan itu._

Sehun segera bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berlari menghampiri supir dan hatinya tidak bisa menahan itu lagi, mereka tidak bisa menunggu dan mengharapkan sosok Jongin berdiri didepannya lagi. Karena jika Jongin tidak bisa menemuinya maka dia yang harus menemui orang itu.

"Ku mohon antarkan aku ke tempat _Ahjussi_ bekerja."

* * *

Jeritan kesakitan terdengar nyaring saat Jongin menekan kakinya yang sedang menginjak kepala seseorang itu dengan kencang.

Matanya yang gelap memandang tajam sosok yang tergeletak tidak berdaya di kakinya.

"Ku mohon Tuan Maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, Tolong lepaskan aku." Jongin mendecih merasa muak mendengar ucapan orang itu. _Memohon kepadanya setelah berkhianat?_

 _Mustahil jika Jongin akan melepaskannya begitu saja._

"Sejak kapan aku dapat mengabulkan permohonan seseorang dengan mudahnya?" Sudut bibir Jongin tertarik menampilan seringai Jahat yang selalu melekat dalam dirinya.

"Ku mohon Tuan, berikan aku satu kesempatan kembali, aku tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama." Orang itu menangis menahan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya dan terus memohon ampun kepada Jongin, berharap Jongin memaafkannya untuk kali ini. _Tapi itu tidak mungkin karena pada dasarnya hati Jongin telah mati sejak lama._

"Aku tidak perduli dan tidak akan pernah perduli dengan semua perkataan yang kau ucapkan." Suara tarikan pelatuk yang terdengar dari senapan yang berada di genggaman Jongin menandakan sosok _berkhianat_ itu telah menempuh ajalnya.

"Tuan maaf mengganggu kegiatanmu. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan seseuatu bahwa Tuan muda sedang berada disini."

"Apa? Sehun berada disini?" suara Jongin terdengar sedikit terkejut saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan anak buahnya.

"Benar Tuan. Dia terus berkata ingin bertemu dengan Tuan dan tidak akan pergi sebelum Tuan menemuinya." Jongin mendesah kesal, dia benci harus berurusan dengan anak remaja keras kepala seperti Sehun.

"Bereskan ini semua." Jongin melemparkan senapannya dan segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang _eksekusi kematian_ yang berada di bawah tanah kantornya.

Jongin dapat melihat Sehun yang sedang duduk dengan cemas di salah satu sofa ruang tunggu di lobinya saat dirinya baru saja keluar dari dalam lift.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sehun segera meneggakkan tubuhnya saat mendengar suara yang sangat dia kenali.

" _Ahjussi_ kau menemuiku?" Mata Sehun berbinar penuh rasa gembira, bibir melengkung membuat kurva yang begitu indah saat menatap sosok Jongin yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Kenapa kau berada disini? Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk kemari?" Sorot mata Sehun berubah padam, bibirnya mengatup menghilangkan senyumannya tadi saat mendengar ucapan Jongin yang seolah tidak menyukai keberadaannya disini.

"Aku merindukanmu _Ahjussi."_ Bola mata Sehun bergetar merasa sesuatu mendesak keluar dari dalam kelopak matanya.

"Hentikan omong kosong mu, Sehun. Kau membuang-buang waktuku."

 _Ini menyakitkan._

 _Perkataan Jongin menyakiti perasaannya._

Bukan ucapan seperti itu yang Sehun inginkan, bukan ucapan seperti itu yang Sehun tunggu, bukan ucapan seperti itu yang Sehun ingin dengar dari Jongin.

"kenapa _Ahjussi_ membawaku jika _Ahjussi_ selalu meninggalkan ku, Kenapa? Jika kau tidak menginginkanku tolong kembalikan aku kepada Jaejoong _hyung_ saja. Aku benci sendirian dan kau selalu membuatku merasa kesepian." Sehun menundukkan kepalanya tidak membiarkan Jongin melihat airmatanya yang mengalir deras.

Jongin menarik napasnya dan menghembuskannya dengan keras saat melihat bahu Sehun yang bergetar kuat. _Anak itu menangis lagi karenanya._

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah Sehun dan mendekap tubuh anak itu.

"Berhentilah menangis, aku tidak akan meninggalkan kau sendirian lagi." Jongin membelai rambut Sehun saat tangisan Sehun semakin mengeras. Anak itu melepaskan semua bebannya dalam dekapan Jongin, yang _selalu di impikannya._

* * *

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya tidak menyukai saat cahaya sinar matahari memasuki kamarnya dan mengganggu tidurnya yang damai. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama sebelum anak itu menyadari sesuatu yang mampu membuatnya tersenyum dengan cerah menampilan deretan giginya yang rapi.

 _Ahjussi-Nya sedang disini, dikamarnya, dan tidur bersamanya._

Pipi Sehun bersemu saat melirik Jongin yang masih tertidur dengan damai. Sosok itu sangat tampan dengan rahang tegas yang dia miliki, bulu mata yang terlihat _lentik_ dan tatapan tajam yang mematikan saat kelopak mata itu terbuka. _Sehun mengagumi semuanya, semua yang berada dalam diri Jongin begitu indah baginya._

" _Ahjussi,_ bangunlah kau sudah berjanji akan menemaniku hari ini." Sehun mengguncang bahu Jongin dengan lembut membuat Jongin mengerjapkan matanya merasa terganggu.

Jongin bukanlah seseorang yang sulit dibangunkan, hidupnya melarangnya untuk tidur dengan nyaman, dia harus selalu waspada akan semua hal yang bisa saja terjadi pada dirinya saat dia tertidur.

"Kemana kau ingin pergi?"

" _Gereja._ Temanin aku ke _gereja, Ahjussi."_

* * *

Jongin memandang datar ke arah Sehun yang sedang menarik lengannya. Anak itu terlihat bahagia dengan senyum yang selalu melekat dengan dirinya sedari tadi.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan disini?" Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Jongin dengan ekspresi terkejut.

" _Ahjussi_ bagaimana mungkin kau bisa bertanya seperti itu, jika kau datang ke _gereja_ sudah pasti kau ingin berdoa kepada Tuhan."

"Kau percaya dengannya?"

"Tentu saja aku percaya dengannya, _Ahjussi_ juga pasti akan percaya dengannya saat dia menunjukkan sebuah keajaiban untukmu."

"Dia tidak pernah melakukan itu untuk ku." Lirih Jongin terlampau pelan yang hanya mampu di dengar olehnya.

Jongin melanjutkan kembali langkahnya mengikuti Sehun yang sudah masuk ke dalam altar _gereja_ terlebih dahulu.

Anak itu menyanggah tubuhnya di antara kedua lututnya dan mengatup kedua tangannya dengan mata terpejam, _Sehun berdoa._

Jongin tidak mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Sehun, dia hanya memandang keseliling _gereja_ dan menatap dalam tanda salip besar yang berada di atas.

" _Ahjussi,_ kau tidak berdoa kepada tuhan?" Jongin mengalihkan pandangnya ke arah Sehun yang sudah berdiri disampingnya.

"Tidak."

"Kau tidak ingin meminta sesuatu darinya?"

"Aku tidak menginginkan satu pun kebaikkan darinya." Sehun mendesah pelan begitu mendengar ucapan Jongin.

" _Ahjussi,_ kau tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu kepadanya, dia melihat dan mendengar apapun yang kita katakan."

"Jika aku meminta Tuhan untuk membuatmu menjadi milik ku selamanya apakah dia akan mengabulkannya?" Jongin menyeringai ke arah Sehun.

" _Ahjussi_ kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu disini, ini tempat suci."

"Kau berpikir aku kotor?"

"Tidak. Maksudku bukan seperti itu, ucapanmu itu terdengar seperti kau menginginkan aku menjadi pasangan hidupmu." Jongin menaikkan sudut alis kirinya begitu mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Jika itu memang benar, apakah itu salah?"

" _Ahjussi_ tuhan tidak pernah menyetujui hubungan sesama jenis, apapun itu alasannya." Jongin menyeringai lebar begitu mendengar ucapan Sehun membuat Sehun merasa sedikit takut melihatnya.

"Bagaimana Jika aku mencium-mu tepat di hadapan Tuhanmu?"

" _Ahjussi,_ kau tidak bisa mela-" Sehun melebarkan kedua matanya saat Jongin memotong ucapan nya dengan sebuah ciuman yang menuntut.

Jongin mencium Sehun begitu dalam, melumat kedua belah bibir Sehun yang terbuka, menyesapnya begitu kuat, lidahnya menjelajah masuk ke dalam ruang mulut Sehun, meneliti semua yang berada disana. Menghiraukan lonceng _gereja_ yang berbunyi.

"Aku ingin melihat hukuman apa yang akan Tuhan lakukan saat aku melanggar aturan yang dia buat tepat dihadapannya." Jongin melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Sehun yang hanya mampu terdiam akibat perlakuannya.

"Aku sangat menantikan hal itu." Dan Jongin melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terpaku disana.

"Tuhan, kau mengabulkan doa ku, kau mengabulkannya." Ucap Sehun sembari menatap tanda salip di depannya.

Sehun tidak mampu melakukan apapun pikirannya hanya tertuju akan doa yang baru saja dia katakan kepada tuhan tadi.

" _Tuhan, tunjukan kepadaku siapa yang kelak akan mencintaiku dan melindungiku seumur hidup ku, tunjukan dia tepat dihadapanmu. Aku meminta padamu Bapa."_

" _Ahjussi, aku akan bahagia bersamamu kan?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **To Be Continue = Next 'Lie'**_

 **LIE**

" _kau pikir siapa orang yang selama ini kau cintai itu? Kau harus tahu bahwa orang yang paling kau cintai dan orang yang kau panggil ahjussi itulah yang telah membunuh kedua orang tua mu"_

" _tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin ahjussi melakukan itu!"_

" _memang akulah yang telah membunuh kedua orang tuamu dan sekarang aku akan membunuh."_

" _ahjussi tidak akan akan melakukan itu, tidak akan."_

" _kenapa kau begitu yakin aku tidak dapat membunuhmu? Aku membunuh orang tuamu, adik Kim Jaejoong bahkan aku mampu membunuh kedua orang tua angkatku. jadi alasan apa untuk aku tidak membunuh mu?"_

" _ahjussi kau tidak akan bisa, aku yakin kau-akhh"_

 _-END-_

Tertarik untuk chapter selanjutnya?

.

.

.

Stepstephiie ©2017

2017-08-29


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

FALLEN

.

CHAPTER 1.2 : BEGIN

.

KJI + OSH

.

M

.

.

Writter by Stepstephiie ©2017

.

.

 _PRESENT_

 _._

 _._

" _You make me…Begin."_

.

.

Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya diranjang, raut bahagia terlihat jelas diwajahnya, Bibirnya tidak berhenti membuat kurva ke atas menarik sudut bibirnya untuk selalu tersenyum.

Dia bahagia hari ini.

Sangat bahagia.

 _Ahjussi_ nya menuruti apapun yang dia mau hari ini, _Ahjussi_ nya menemaninya kemanapun dan itu cukup membuat Sehun bahagia.

Pipi Sehun bersemu saat membayangkan Jongin yang menciumnya di dalam _gereja_ tadi. Sehun tidak tahu apakah dia harus merasa takut atau senang.

Sehun takut _Tuhan_ akan marah karena dia melanggar aturan yang tidak di sukai _Tuhan_ , tapi Sehun tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa dia menyukai apa yang Jongin lakukan kepadanya, dia menyukainya, menyukai saat Jongin menciumnya tepat dibibirnya.

Jantungnya kembali berdetak kencang saat Sehun kembali membayangkan sentuhan bibir Jongin, terasa _lembut_ dan _liar,_ sentuhan Jongin bagaikan sebuah _nikotin_ di hidup Sehun, membuat Sehun ingin merasakan lagi, lagi, dan _lagi._

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Sehun tersentak merasa terkejut akan kehadiran Jongin yang sudah berada di dalam kamarnya.

" _Ah-Ahjussi_ apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Jongin menarik salah satu sudut alisnya.

"seharusnya aku yang bertanya apa yang kau pikirkan hingga tidak menyadari kehadiran ku?" sudut mata Jongin memicing memperhatikan _gelagat_ Sehun yang terlihat gugup.

"Aku tidak sedang memikirkan apapun." Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya, menghindar dari tatapan tajam milik Jongin.

"Benarkah?" sudut bibir Jongin tertarik ke atas, kakinya melangkah mendekati Sehun yang sedang terduduk kaku diranjangnya.

"Bukankah kau sedang memikirkan tentang ciuman yang kuberikan?"

 _Sial!_

Jongin menebaknya dengan sangat tepat membuat Sehun begitu ter- _gugup._

"A-Aku tidak memikirkan itu." Suara Sehun terdengar lantang dengan nada gugup yang tidak bisa terlepas dari setiap kata yang diucapkannya dan Jongin menyukai itu.

"Kau tidak memikirkan ciuman ku tapi kau menginginkan aku untuk mencium mu kembali, seperti itu yang kau maksud?" Sergap Jongin menyerang Sehun dengan kalimat yang harus Sehun akui _seratus persen_ tepat.

" _Ahjussi_ berhenti menggodaku." Suara Sehun mengecil kepalanya menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Kau benar-benar membuat ku ingin menyerangmu." Jongin mendorong bahu Sehun perlahan membuat tubuh Sehun terbaring di atas ranjang dengan Jongin yang memenjarai tubuh anak remaja itu tepat diatasnya.

" _Aku menginginkan mu…"_ bisik Jongin dengan berat tepat di telinga Sehun, memberikan rangsangan menggelitik yang mengetarkan tubuh Sehun.

" _Ahjussi…."_ Sehun bersuara dengan suaranya yang bergetar dan napas yang mulai terengah-engah.

" _Biarkan aku membuka baju ku, jika kau menginginkanku."_ Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Sehun begitu mendengar ucapan anak itu.

"Apa maksudmu ucapanmu?" mata Jongin memicing, menatap Sehun dengan Tajam.

" _Ahjussi,_ Jaejoong _Hyung_ pernah mengatakan kepadaku jika kau berkata kau menginginkan ku, aku harus segera membuka baju ku agar kau tidak marah." Napas Jongin tercekat di dalam pangkal tenggorokkannya begitu mendengar ucapan Sehun yang begitu polos.

Jongin segera beranjak dari atas tubuh Sehun dan mengambil _pesawat telepon_ yang tergelatak di atas meja _nakas._ Tangannya menekan beberapa nomor yang dihapalnya dan menunggu seseorang disebrang sana mengangkat teleponnya.

" _Yeoboseyo…"_

"Apa yang kau ajarkan kepada Sehun tentang aku yang menginginkannya." Sergap Jongin tidak memperdulikan sapaan orang di sebrang sana.

" _Jongin? Ini kau?"_

"Kau tidak memiliki perintah untuk bertanya kepadaku yang harus kau lakukan adalah menjawab pertanyaanku."

" _Jongin aku tidak mengerti maksudmu mung-"_ suara orang di sebrang sana berhenti di tengah-tengah seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

" _Ah, Aku mengerti apa yang kau maksud Jongin, aku memang ngajarkan dia tentang bagaimana harus melayanimu."_

"Aku tidak memintamu mengajarkan hal seperti itu kepadanya." Desis Jongin merasa tidak suka dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Jaejoong.

" _Maafkan aku, aku hanya ingin ka-"_

"Berhenti melakukan sesuatu diluar perintahmu karena aku tidak menyukainya." Jongin memotong ucapan Jaejoong dan segera memutus sambungan telepon itu.

" _Ahjussi,_ Maafkan aku. Kau boleh memarahiku tapi kumohon jangan lakukan itu kepada Jaejoong _Hyung."_ Pandangan Jongin terarah menatap Sehun yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya merasa Takut.

"Aku tidak memarahi Jaejoong, aku hanya memberinya peringatan akan perintah yang seharus nya dilakukannya." Tangan Jongin terulur mengusap surai lembut miliknya Sehun, membuat Sehun menatapnya.

"Mungkin aku akan berterima kasih kepadanya karena sepertinya aku sedikit menyukai dengan apa yang dia ajarkan kepadamu tentang melayaniku." Sehun kembali menundukkan kepalanya merasakan pipinya kembali bersemu saat melihat tatapan Jongin.

 _Sehun tidak bodoh._

Dia cukup tahu dan dia cukup mengerti jika saat ini _Ahjussi-_ Nya sedang menatapnya dengan begitu sensual dan _menantangnya._

" _Ahjussi apakah kau menginginkan aku untuk membuka bajuku untukmu?"_ Pertanyaan bodoh. Sungguh bodoh.

Sehun begitu bodoh, sangat bodoh dengan melemparkan pertanyaan kepada seseorang yang tengah memandang lapar dirinya.

"Jika kau tidak keberatan, aku akan menyukainya." _Sial!_

Sehun tidak punya pilihan lain selain melakukannya, Sehun yang terlebih dahulu menantang Jongin, maka dia juga harus menyelesaikan semuanya.

Sehun tidak ingin membuang waktu lagi, Kedua tangannya terulur membuka kancing piyama yang dikenakannya satu-persatu hingga memperlihatkan _kulit putih bersih_ miliknya yang _Menawan._

Jongin menggeram tertahan saat Sehun melepaskan piyama _baby blue_ dari tubuhnya, memperlihatkan tubuh _setengah-telanjangNya_ yang menggiurkandi hadapan Jongin. Begitu _mengoda_ danbegitu _menyesakkan._

" _Apakah aku harus membuka celana ku juga Ahjussi?"_

"Ya. _Buka semuanya hingga tidak tersisa satupun._ " _Brengsek!_

Suara Jongin memberat dengan begitu dalam, matanya berkilat penuh napsu menatap Sehun dengan menantang.

Sehun beranjak, menumpuhkan tubuhnya diantara kedua lututnya yang bersanggap di atas ranjang. Tangan Sehun mengapit kedua ujung _pinggir_ celananya dan menariknya turun secara bersamaan.

 _Sialan!_

Jongin mengumpat dalam hatinya memandang tubuh _telanjang_ Sehun tanpa busana sehelaipun yang menutupinya.

 _Terlihat polos dan dipenuhi oleh dosa secara bersamaan._

 _Dan Jongin sangat menyukai dosa itu._

Jongin bagaikan melihat seorang penari _striptis_ yang membuka bajunya satu persatu di hadapannya, Tapi Tidak. Sehun _seribu kali_ lebih indah dari penari _striptis kelas satu_ sekalipun.

" _Ahjussi_ apa yang harus ku lakukan kembali?" Sehun memandang Jongin begitu malu. _Oh Sial_ siapa yang tidak akan merasa malu saat kau bertelanjang _penuh_ dan ditatap begitu _intens_ dan lapar dihadapan mu.

 _Jalang sekalipun pasti Juga akan malu jika harus ditatap begitu intens oleh orang yang disukainya bukan._

"berbaringlah dan biarkan aku yang melanjutkan semuanya, _sayang."_ Tubuh Jongin merayap menaikin tubuh _polos_ Sehun.

Tangannya menyelinap masuk kepunggung Sehun membelainya dengan sensual dan meluncur turun dilekukan bokong indah itu.

Panas tangan Jongin membakar kulitnya dan menembus hingga ke tulang Sehun.

" _Ahjussi…."_ Rintih Sehun.

"Apa yang kau inginkan _cantik."_ Bisik Jongin, dadanya bergerak naik dan turun setiap tarikan napasnya lebih dalam dari yang terakhir. Sehun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jongin pikiran hanya dipenuhi dengan rasa yang begitu menyenangkan yang diberikan Jongin.

Bibir Jongin menjelajah lurus memberikan kecupan ringan di sepanjang bahu Sehun, membuat desahan tertahan keluar dari mulut Sehun begitu saja.

Jemari Jongin merayap di sekitar paha Sehun, membelai lembut titik _sensitive_ yang Sehun miliki sebelum tangannya bergerak pasti membenamkan jarinya ke dalam tubuh Sehun.

Sehun mengigit bibirnya menahan erangan dan rasa sakit yang menghampirinya, _tapi tidak berhasil._

Jongin tidak memberikannya bernapas sejenak dalam hal ini membuat butiran keringat bermunculan di dahinya.

" _Shit, kenapa kau bisa begitu menggoda seperti ini." geram Jongin._

Jongin menarik jarinya dari dalam tubuh Sehun dan bergerak naik ke arah rusuk Sehun dan dadanya. Ibu jarinya bergerak _maju-mundur_ di atas _puting_ Sehun yang mengeras.

Sehun mendesakkan tubuhnya ke dalam telapak tangan Jongin menginginkan lebih banyak dan lebih keras.

Jongin menggeram, tidak dapat menahan sesuatu yang sudah sangat menyesakkan dan mendesak kain lembut celananya agar segera dikeluarkan.

Jongin sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya dari tubuh Sehun, tangannya bekerja dengan kilat membuka seluruh pakaiannya, hingga dirinya sama _polos-_ nya dengan Sehun.

"Sehun." Panggil Jongin menatap Sehun yang sibuk menahan rintihannya dengan matanya yang terpejam.

" _Ahjussi."_ Lirih Sehun, matanya terasa berkabut merasa sesuatu yang baru kali ini dia rasakan. _Menyakitkan namun Menagihkan._

" _Kau akan menjadi milik ku, kau mengerti."_

Sehun berteriak begitu Jongin menghujam masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, sangat dalam dan menyakitkan.

"Sehun, tatap aku."

"Tidak." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya tidak ingin menatap Jongin dengan airmata yang mengalir dari kedua bola matanya.

"Ku bilang Tatap aku Oh Sehun." Jongin memegang kedua sisi pipi Sehun dan mengarahnya wajah itu agar menatap ke arahnya.

"Izinkan aku untuk membawamu mencapai sesuatuyang tidak pernah kau rasakan sebelumnya." Tatapan Jongin begitu tajam menatap lurus ke manik mata Sehun yang menggenang.

" _Ahjussi_ lakukan apapun yang kau mau karna aku milikmu sekarang."

.

.

.

 _To be continue =._ _ **CHAPTER 2 'LIE'**_

" _ **Ini kekasih ku Park Chanyeol."**_

" _ **Jauhi Park Chanyeol atau aku akan meninggalkan mu selamanya."**_

" _ **Ahjussi kau harus tahu bahwa aku hanya mencintaimu."**_

" _ **Hai, Aku Park Hyung Sik mau berteman dengan ku?"**_

" _ **jika kau ingin mengalahkan Bajingan itu kau hanya perlu mengambil mainannya saja, Oh Sehun dia mainan Kim Jongin saat ini"**_

" _ **Ahjussi, Ku mohon tolong aku hiks."**_

 _ **-END-**_

Sebelumnya aku cuma mau klarifikasi bahwa akun ini sama dengan aku Taejungkim di FFn juga, dan FF juga ada dalam bentuk Taekook. Jadi bisa dibilang aku ngeremake FFKU sendiri kedalam bentuk Kaihun ya.

Stepstephiie © 2017

2017.09.10


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

.

FALLEN

.

CHAPTER 2 : LIE

.

KJI + OSH

.

T

.

.

Writter by Stepstephiie ©2017

.

.

 _PRESENT_

 _._

 _._

" _Caught in Lie…."_

.

.

Sehun meringis merasa terusik saat sinar matahari masuk dan mengganggu tidurnya. Kedua kelopak matanya mengerjap mencoba menyesuaikan sinar yang masuk melalui cela-cela jendela kamarnya.

Sehun mencoba mendudukkan dirinya sebelum sebuah ringisan kembali tidak terlewatkan dari bibir tipisnya. Tubuhnya terasa sangat nyeri dan Sehun tahu apa penyebab dari rasa sakit itu semua.

Pipinya yang pucat mulai sedikit berwarna saat rona-rona kemerahan mengumpul dengan indah di kedua pipi berisinya.

Tangannya merambat perlahan menyentuh kedua bilah bibirnya yang tampak membengkak. Bibir yang dilahap dengan begitu rakus oleh _Ahjussi_ Nya sepanjang malam, bibir yang tidak pernah dibiarkan berhenti mendesah oleh laki-laki itu dan _Sehun harus mengatakan bahwa dia menyukainya._

Tangan Sehun kembali merambat turun menyentuh dagu serta rahangnya dimana tempat itulah _Ahjussi_ Nya memberi kecupan-kecupan kecil yang memabukkan.

Sehun kembali menurunkan tangannya menyentuh lehernya secara perlahan _karena disinilah tempat kesukaan AhjussiNya._

Sehun masih mengingat dengan sangat jelas saat laki-laki itu memberikan gigitan kecil disana, memberikan sensasi rasa yang menyakitkan namun menyenangkan. Sehun sangat menyukai saat lidah Jongin bermain disana, menyusuri segalanya dengan lidahnya yang berdosa, meyesap kulitnya dengan kuat dan Sehun yakin itu pasti akan meninggalkan sebuah bekas kemerahan.

Sehun tidak dapat mengingat apapun lagi saat ini, bukan tidak dapat mengingatnya tapi terlalu malu untuk mengingat dan mengutarakan segalanya.

 _Karena sesungguhnya, Sehun sangat menyukai apapun yang telah Jongin lakukan pada tubuhnya semalam._

"Ya Tuhan! Apa yang sedang kupikirkan? Sadarlah Oh Sehun ini masih terlalu pagi." Sehun menepuk-nepuk pipinya menyadarkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak memikirkan kembali apa yang telah terjadi pada dirinya semalam.

'Tapi. Aku tidak bisa berbohong bahwa aku menyukainya. Menyukai saat dimana _Ahjussi_ menyentuhku." Bisik Sehun kembali membuat rona kemerahan menghiasi pipinya.

"berbicara tentang _Ahjussi_ dimana dia sekarang? Aku tidak melihatnya sama sekali sejak aku membuka mataku."

.

.

.

"semuanya berjalan lancar disana?" Tanya Jongin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari beberapa kertas dihadapannya.

"semua berjalan lancar seperti keinginanmu Jongin." Sosok yang ditanya Jongin tadi menjawabnya membuat Jongin menatapnya dengan seringai seperti biasanya.

"baguslah jika seperti itu, Yunho." Yunho tidak menjawab ucapan Jongin dan lebih memilih untuk diam.

Suasana kembali hening.

Jongin sudah kembali larut dengan kertas-kertasnya sedangkan Yunho larut dalam pikirannya, ada suatu hal yang sangat ingin dia tanyakan kepada Jongin saat ini.

"Katakan saja, aku akan mendengarkannya." Suara berat Jongin membuyarkan pikiran Yunho membuat laki-laki itu menatap Jongin yang masih terlihat sibuk berkutat dengan kerjaannya.

"Sehun berbeda bukan?" ucap Yunho merasa tidak yakin dengan pertanyaannya sendiri.

Jongin menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menatap Yunho datar. "berbeda dalam hal?" balas Jongin. "jika yang kau maksud berbeda dalam hal berhubungan intim aku mengakuinya." Sambung Jongin dan menyeringai saat melihat wajah terkejut Yunho.

"kalian sudah melakukannya?" Tanya Yunho tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa keterkejutannya.

"kenapa kau sangat terkejut? Bukankah itu hal yang biasa. Lagipula dia milikku dan aku bebas melakukan apapun kepadanya." Mata Jongin menyipit tidak menyukai pertanyaan Yunho.

"kau menyukainya?" Jongin menaikan sebelas sudut alisnya mendengar pertanyaan Yunho yang bahkan tidak menjawab ucapannya.

"ku beritahu kau satu hal. Sehun hanyalah seorang sampah yang kupungut sama seperti yang lainnya, sampah tidak akan pernah menjadi sesuatu yang spesial walaupun dia terlihat berbeda sekalipun dan seperti itulah Oh Sehun. Dia hanya tinggal menunggu kapan waktunya dia kembali ke tempat asalnya. _Tepat di_ _Pinggiran kota, tempat aku menemukannya dan menetapkannya sebagai mainanku."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Jaejoong _Hyung!"_ Sehun berteriak nyaring dan segera berlari menuruni anak tangga dengan terburu-buru, tidak perduli bahwa sesungguhnya dia sedang menahan sakit akibat apa yang dilakukan olehnya dan _Ahjussi_ Nya semalam. Dia hanya sangat merindukankan _Hyung_ nya itu dan ingin memeluknya.

"Hei jangan berlari seperti itu kau bisa terjatuh." Jaejoong balas berteriak memperingati Sehun yang kini tengah menerjang dirinya dengan sebuah pelukan.

"Aku merindukanmu _Hyung."_ Ucap Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku Juga merindukanmu _sayang."_ Balas Jaejoong sembari membelai surai hitam anak itu.

"kau tidak melakukan apapun yang membuat _Ahjussimu_ marah bukan?" tanya Jaejoong yang mendapatkan gelengan keras dari Sehun.

"tidak. Aku menjadi anak baik yang tidak pernah menyusahkan _Ahjussi_ disini." Ucap Sehun dengan manja membuat Jaejoong terkekeh pelan sembari membelai pipi Sehun yang berisi.

Senyum Jaejoong menghilang saat menyadari sesuatu, _bercak-bercak kemerahan di leher Jenjang Sehun._

"dimana Yunho _Hyung?"_

'Aku disini." Sehun membalik tubuhnya dan tersenyum lebar saat melihat sosok yang dia cari berada tepat di hadapannya.

"Yunho _Hyung."_ Sama seperti apa yang dilakukannya kepada Jaejoong, Sehun kembali menerjang Yunho dengan semua pelukan.

" _Hyung-_ ie aku sangat merindukanmu, kau merindukanku juga bukan?" Yunho terkekeh sejenak dan membalas pelukan Sehun. "tentu saja, aku juga merindukanmu."

Sehun tertawa dan mengeratkan pelukannya tidak menyadari bahwa ada sosok lain yang datang bersama Yunho tadi.

" _Ahjussi!"_ Jerit Sehun saat baru menyadari bahwa Jongin sedari tadi berdiri di samping Yunho.

Sehun segera melepaskan pelukannya dan berlari ke samping Jongin. " _Ahjussi_ kau kemana saja? Aku mencarimu sejak tadi." Sehun sedikit memajukan bibirnya merengek manja sembari memeluk lengan Jongin.

"ada sesuatu yang harus ku selesaikan. Kau sudah memakan sarapanmu?" Sehun menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. "Belum. Aku menunggumu _Ahjussi."_ Sehun memberikan cengiran polos yang hanya di tanggapi dengan tatapan datar oleh Jongin.

"baiklah. Ayo kita makan." Sehun berteriak riang mendengar ucapan Jongin dan segera menarik laki-laki itu ke ruang makan meninggalkan Yunho dan Jaejoong yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan berbeda.

"Sehun akan bahagia kan?" Yunho tidak menjawab melainkan menggenggam tangan Jaejoong seolah mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Sehun memandang dirinya sekali lagi di depan cermin. Ini sudah kelima kali Sehun berdiri disana hanya untuk memperhatikan penampilannya. Bibirnya terus tertarik ke atas membuat sebuah kurva, bibirnya sesekali bersenandung menyampaikan rasa bahagianya.

Ya, Sehun bahagia hari ini.

Bukan tanpa alasan Sehun seperti ini. Semua ini karena _Ahjussi_ Nya.

 _Ahjussi_ Nya telah berjanji akan mengantarkannya ke sekolah pagi ini itulah mengapa sebabnya Sehun terlihat sibuk dengan penampilannya.

Dia tidak ingin mempermalukan Jongin karena penampilannya yang buruk maka dari itu dia terus berdiri dihadapan cermin memastikan bahwa penampilannya sudah cukup lebih baik.

"Tuan Muda. Tuan Kim sudah menunggu anda untuk mengantarkan anda ke sekolah." Seseorang pekerja di _mansion_ ini mengetuk pintu Sehun dan memberi tahu Sehun bahwa Jongin telah menunggunya.

"Ne. Aku akan segera turun." Sehun menjawab ucapan orang itu dan untuk kesekian kalinya dia memandang cermin.

"Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan bukan?"

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil yang membawa Jongin dan Sehun berhenti tepat di depan gerbang sekolah Sehun. Selama perjalanan tadi Jongin hanya terdiam begitupun dengan Sehun yang hanya memeluk lengan Jongin dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu laki-laki itu.

" _Ahjussi_ kau tidak ingin mengantarku sampai ke kelas?" Tanya Sehun mencoba membujuk Jongin agar mengantarkannya sampai ke dalam kelasnya.

"Tidak." Sehun memajukan bibirnya begitu mendengar jawaban singkat yang diberikan oleh Jongin.

"Ayolah _Ahjussi._ Aku ingin memperkenalkanmu kepada teman-temanku." Bujuk Sehun kali ini merengek menarik-narik jas yang digunakan Jongin.

Jongin mendesis tidak suka melihat kelakuan Sehun. "ku bilang tidak Oh Sehun." Sehun menyerah jika seperti ini, lebih baik dia segera keluar sebelum _Ahjussi_ Nya itu marah kepadanya dan kembali meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Menyebalkan!" Sehun mendumal dan segera keluar dari dalam mobil tersebut. Tepat sesaat dirinya keluar dari dalam mobil dia menemukan sahabatnya yang juga baru turun dari mobil.

"Baekhyun!" Sehun berteriak dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang melihat sahabatnya pun segera menghampiri Sehun di ikuti oleh seseorang di belakangnya.

"Sehun kau baru sampai?" Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Ne! kau juga baru sampaikan dan siapa dia?" Sehun bertanya sembari menunjuk seseorang yang kini tengah berdiri disamping sahabatnya Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang menyadari bahwa dia melupakan seseorang menepuk keningnya. "Ah aku melupakannya." Keluh Baekhyun. "Sehun kenalkan ini kekasihku Park Chanyeol dan Hyung ini sahabatku Oh Sehun." Sambung Baekhyun memperkenalkan mereka berdua.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_ …." Sehun membungkukkan tubuhnya ke arah Kekasih Baekhyun tersebut yang kini tengah menatap dirinya dengan pandangan yang sulit di jelaskan.

"Kenapa kau tidak segera masuk." Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari kekasih Baekhyun tersebut dan menoleh ke asal suara yang sangat dikenalinya.

" _Ahjussi_!" jerit Sehun senang saat _Ahjussi_ Nya keluar dari dalam mobil dan melangkah menghampirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disi –" ucapan Jongin berhenti saat melihat seseorang yang sangat dia kenali.

Sosok yang menjadi kekasih Baekhyun pun tampak terkejut saat mengetahui siapa yang menghampiri mereka.

"Masuk!" ucap Jongin kali ini terdengar lebih dingin dari yang biasa Sehun dengar.

"Apa _?"_

"ku bilang masuk Oh Sehun!" bentak Jongin tanpa mengalihkan pandangan hanya untuk menatap Sehun.

Merasa Sehun tidak menuruti ucapannya, Jongin segera menarik tangan Sehun dengan kasar dan memaksanya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil.

Setelah memaksa Sehun untuk masuk ke dalam mobil Jongin kembali menatap tajam sosok yang berdiri disamping Baekhyun.

"aku tidak pernah berharap dan tidak pernah ingin untuk bertemu denganmu lagi, Park Chanyeol." Ucap Jongin tajam dan segera beranjak pergi masuk ke dalam mobilnya serta meninggalkan pekarangan sekolah begitu saja.

Aura dingin dan gelap mendominasi mobil Jongin saat ini, Sehun bahkan tidak berani berucap sepatah katapun melihat sosok Jongin yang seperti ini.

"Jauhi dia!" ucap Jongin.

"Jauhi temanmu itu." Sambung Jongin. "kenapa? Baekhyun sangat baik kepadaku dia bah-" ucapan Sehun terpotong saat Jongin menatap matanya begitu tajam.

 _Sehun tidak mengenali sosok ini,_

 _Sehun tidak mengenalnya,_

 _Ini bukan ahjussiNya,_

 _Bukan sosok AhjussiNya yang dia sukai._

" _ **Jauhi Baekhyun maupun Park Chanyeol atau kau tidak akan pernah melihat ku lagi untuk selamanya."**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

T.B.C

.

.

.

Stepstephiie © 2017

2017.09.28


End file.
